Tentativas Frustradas
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: Catherine estava preparando uma noite especial com Sara,mais tudo parece que vai dar errado.fic 100% CSR
1. Chapter 1

Velas aromáticas faziam a iluminaçao do quarto e o perfume acalmava o ambiente . a cama tinha um lençol vermelho de seda . um pote de morangos e uma garrafa e champanhe sobre o criado mudo junto com um vidro de doce de leite . Catherine havia feito tudo para uma incrível noite,ela pegou ma loçao de chocolate e passou pelo corpo colocou uma camisola preta e bem grudada ao corpo,na metade da coxa sendo a camisola transparente dando-se para ver a calcinha preta de renda . ela estava pronta e de repente ela ouviu o barulho de um par de saltos batendo na escada de madeira em movimentos uniformes,ela sorriu imaginado ser sua garota e foi ate a porta e a abriu um pouco . Lindsay estava em casa e qualquer coisa poderia atrapalhar,aos olhos de Lindsay,Sara era só mais uma amiga de sua mãe e Catherine queria que a garota pensasse isso .

LW:mãe,mãe!

Catherine fica branca,sua filha não podia vê-la daquele jeito.

LW:ooooo mãe!

CW:estou no quarto o que você quer?

LW:ah legal...eu posso entrar?

CW:não...quer dizer eu estou me arrumando o que você quer?

LW:se lembra da Andy?bom ela me chamou para dormir na casa dela hoje,eu posso ir?

CW:pode ir,voce viu alguem por ai...por exemplo a Sara?

LW:não mãe porque ela vai vir aqui?

Catherine havia se enrolado como ela sairia daquela situaçao comprometedora?

CW:ah sara vem trazer um trabalho para mim.

LW:você pode me levar na Andy?

CW:ah voce nao pode ir sozinha?

LW:como?esqueceu que ela mora a duas quadras daqui?e já são 22hs.

e agora?o que Catherine?se ela colocasse qualquer roupa a loçao perderia o cheiro e Sara poderia chegar e ir embora ao não ver ninguém e sua noite seria agua a baixo,ela pegou o telefone na cabeceira da cama e teve uma ideia luminosa .

CW:linds..querida a sua avo vai leva-la...tudo bem?

LW:tá bom..diz que eu mandei um oi para a Sara quando ela chegar.

CW:ok.

Catherine ouviu o barulho do sapato diminuir na madeira ate que desapareceram,ela ouviu novos passos e imaginou ser Lindsay novamente,e colocou um roupão de algodão preto que tinha . ela ouviu risadas vindas da cozinha,ela desceu para descobrir o que era e lentamente colocou a cabeça para fora da porta que dividia a cozinha da sala,era sara e sua mãe conversando .

LF:veja Catherine se reuniu anós.

SS:pensei que estivesse mal.

CW:eu estou bem,mãe cadê a Lindsay?

LF:a mãe de Andy chegou agora e levou a Lindsay,Linds estava tão animada para ir que nem mesmo ouviu o que a colega disse na escola que sua mãe a traria aqui . ah eu fiz biscoitos e sara fez alguns e estão uma delicia.

CW:imagino..Sara tem um dom...um talento com as mãos,mãos perfeitas para me fazerem enlouquecer.

LF:Cath o que você disse?

Catherine ficou pálida nem mesmo sua mãe sabia de seu caso com Sara e ela viu o rosto da morena ficar mais branco que o normal,o que ela diria para a mãe dela?

SS:ah uma vez Catherine foi a minha casa e eu fiz torta de morango.

LF:Cath é louca por torta de morango.

SS:por esse motivo Cath disse que eu a enlouqueço.

LF:entendo . Cath sente-se aqui conosco.

CW:um minto mãe.

Catherine percebeu que com sua mãe falando tanto não teria um momento a sós com sara . ela foi ate o quarto pegar algo e após descer da escada ouviu mais risos,ela entrou na cozinha e puxou uma cadeira e se sentou perto de Sara .

CW:sobre o que voces estao falando?

LF:sobre o que mais?estamos falando de homens!

CW:ah não mãe..ela já falou sobre o Sam?

SS:jà .

LF:então me conte Sara..existem homens na sua vida?você tem um homem em mente?

SS:bom eu sempre me dei mal com os homens...eu digo que o meu lema:"é sorte no jogo,azar no amor"

LF:quase como minha Cath.

SS:Greg me deu isso hoje no lab.

LF:que lindo é um cise branco ele gosta de você não é?

CW:h mamãe jà não é tarde?

LF:tem razão não quero atrapalhar vocês,imagino que tenham muito trabalho a fazer.

CW:voce nao faz ideia.

Lily se levanta e foi ate a porta de saída.

CW:pensei que nunca íamos ficar sozinhas.

Catherine abre o roupão deixando a amostra a bela camisola preta transparente fazendo Sara levantar a sombrancelha . Lily volta para a cozinha e Catherine rapidamente fechou o roupão.

CW:o que voce esqueceu?

LF:vou ficar com vocês estáchovendo muito.

Catherine respirou fundo e jogou a cabeça para Trás em completa frustaçao.

**continua**


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine sabia que aquela seria uma longa noite .

LF:ah você tem filhos Sara?

SS:não eu não tive tempo de ter filhos.

LF:mais voce tem quantos anos?

SS:ah isso eu guardo a sete chaves

CW:ah mãe eu vou levar a Sara para o quarto para trabalharmos porque com a senhora a interrogando desse jeito,nunca vamos trabalhar .

LF:ah Cath eu posso ficar quieta.

CW:não mãe,qualquer coisas é só bater na porta.

LF:você vai fechar a porta?nem quando você estudava você fazia isso.

CW:ah mae por favor!temos muito trabalho!

LF:ok ok você venceu Cath!

Catherine e Sara subiram a escada e ao chegar no quarto Catherine fechou a porta .

CW:agora você será só minha Sara Sidle!

SS:Cath eu tenho uma coisa para te contar...

CW:nada de mais palavras..eu só quero amar você hoje!

Catherine puxou Sara para seus braços e mordeu o lobo da orelha da morena,os suspiros de Sara indicavam que ela estava gostando mão de Sara estava abrindo o roupão de Catherine enquanto as mãos da loira tentavam retirar a blusa de Sara,agora seus lábios se tocavam trabalhando em o roupão se abriu e Sara quebrou o beijo para encara o belo contorno do corpo de Catherine .

CW:o que foi Sar?

SS:nossa! você esta muito quente!

CW:ae?agora e hora de explodirmos!porque eu sei que você esta tão quente quando eu!

Catherine jogou Sara na cama e continuou a tentar tirara a blusa de Sara.

CW:que droga de blusa!não me diz que você esta usando macacão?

SS:você é muito exagerada quer tudo fácil!

Sara rapidamente tirou a blusa e Catherine gemeu baixinho em antecipaçao do sexo delas,quando Catherine ia tocar a pele macia e branquinha de Sara uma batida na porta fez Catherine reclamar baixinho .

CW:o que foi?

LF?Cath eu preciso de sua ajuda na cozinha.

CW:ah mãe em que você precisa de minha ajuda?

LF:eu queria fazer uma lasanha para nós mas eu acho que fiz besteira.

CW:deixa para lá depois eu limpo.

LF:ah mais eu quero fazer!

Catherine fez uma careta e se levantou da cama.

CW:eu jà volto!

Catherine pegou o roupão e o vestiu,olhou para Sara.

CW:céus!Sara eu quero tanto você!

Sara s levantou e aproximou-se de Catherine que ficou parada imóvel..olhando para a morena a sua frente . Sara se inclinou e beijou com força Catherine,a loira colocou a mão por dentro do cabelo de Sara tentando aumentar mais a intensidade do beijo quando o ar era necessario Catherine quebrava o beijo e ela gemia toda vez que fazia isso de pura raiva . os lábios de Sara logo encontraram o caminho para o pescoço da loira e uma das mãos da morena encontrou o calor do centro da loira que gemeu de prazer apenas com o mero toque .

SS:meu deus Catherine!

CW:eu sei Sara eu preciso de você!preciso muito.

mais uma batida na porta e Catherine resmungou! ela foi para a cozinha completamente frustrada e irritada .

LF:que bom que você veio eu acho que eu coloquei muita farinha nos ingredientes.

CW:vou arrumar isso e vou terminar o trabalho.

LS:sobre o que vocês estão trabalhando?

CW:ah...anatomia do corpo em composiçao.

LF:nao sei porque vocês estudam isso.

Catherine limpou a cozinha e fez ingredientes para a lasanha.

CW:pronto jà esta tudo pronto e tudo limpo.

LF:obrigada!onde fica o quarto de Linds?

CW:vou leva-la ate là!

Catherine subiu ate o quarto de Linds acompanhada de Lily e ajeitou o quarto para a mã finalmente viu que estava livre e que finalmente teria sua tão esperada noite,se aproximou do quarto dela mais o barulho da porta batendo a fez descer a escada e ir ate a sala .

CW:Linds?o que faz aqui?

LW:como assim mãe?já são seis da manhã e eu vim me aprontar para a escola.

CW:o que?e a minha noite?

**continua**


End file.
